fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Professor Richard Dyner
Professor Richard Dyner is one of many old world ghouls, who survived the nuclear holocaust and is believed to be the last living member of Mensa. Before the war, he was considered one of the greatest minds of his generation, despite his rather humble beginnings. It was because of this that he wasn't exactly surprised, when he discovered that he had a place in the local Vault, Vault 12, the Vault that never closed... Since his Ghoulification, Dyner has used his prolonged life to do many great things but by the time of 2276, he realizes that time is running out and that his body is outliving his brain. His last request is to see the World's Fair in all it's glory. History Richard was born in a rather average house, who were unable to nurture his gifted mind. As a result of this, his brilliance wasn't discovered until he was around thirteen, when he got an overwhelming result on an IQ test. Dyner eventually attended Castleton University and eventually found himself becoming a professor of another university. He served the university for many years before the bombs fell and due to this, he received an invitation to Vault 12. The Vault Dwellers entered as the bombs fell, however, the door never closed. The entire Vault was blasted with intense radiation and, as a result, everyone got radiation poisoning and either got sick or died. Dyner was one of few who were able to help people, suffering from the radiation poisoning, in spite of the fact that he was sick himself, Dyner dedicated every waking hour to his patience until they either died or became ghouls. The ghoulified citizens of Vault 12 finally arrived on the surface, not fearing the fallout, they began to build a city on the surface. Dyner immediately disapproved of a man who had taken charge. A man who seemingly embraced the savagery of the Wasteland and ruled through fear and barbarity. Dyner left Necropolis behind him and began to explore this brave new world, he appears to be quite well travelled, having gone from San Francisco to Arizona but in the end his mortality caught up with him. Unable to cheat death any more, Dyner was more than happy to embrace it. However, as he thought about it, there was one thing that bothered him. He had always wanted to visit the Scientific world fair, there they were showcasing some of the greatest scientific advancements of this generation and with the world ended and all, he'd have an all access tour, completely to himself. He decided to hire some Mercinaries, an out of place Nightkin by the name of Rock and a former Vault Dweller, Kayleigh Carruthers. The two of them have stood by his side, swearing fealty to him until they reached the fair. Appearances * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:300 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" I] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:818 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" II] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1351 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" III] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1853 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" IV] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2381 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" V] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2930 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" VI] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3944 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" VII] * Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" VIII * Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" IX * Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" X * Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" XI * Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" XII * Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" Epilogue Category:Ghouls Category:Vault Dwellers Category:Vault 12 Residents Category:Scholars Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fallout: New York Category:Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" Category:Pre-War Survivors